Wonderwall
by MissWriteProductions
Summary: "Charlie and Quinn are twins. Charlie loves Rachel, but Rachel loves Quinn. A doomed love triangle." Inspiration taken from Otdl8's FaFaBerry - Wonderwall video on youtube, all credit goes to her. FaFaBerry Un-Beta-ed Proceed with caution.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I decided to rework this story to include all three points of veiw in each chapter. Charlie's part it the same but I changed Quinn part and added Rachel's. So check it out.

Misswriteproductions

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Morning Rituals

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_  
><em>By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do<em>  
><em>I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now<em>

_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out_  
><em>I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt<em>  
><em>I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now<em>

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
><em>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding<em>  
><em>There are many things that I would like to say to you<em>  
><em>But I don't know how<em>

_Because maybe_  
><em>You're gonna be the one that saves me<em>  
><em>And after all<em>  
><em>You're my wonderwall<em>

I turned over on my bed and hit the snooze button on my alarm, although I'm fully awake and have been for five minute before my alarm started to play Wonderwall. I took a deep breath and tried to collect the fragments of my dream that were still swimming around in my head. I closed my eyes and all I saw was chestnut hair, a green sweater, and a plaid skirt twirling around their owner as she spun in a circle, microphone in hand as she is belted out the lyrics to a muted song. She stopped her twirl abruptly, lifted her hand, pointed to me, and whispered the last few notes quietly as if it's a secret only for my ears.

The song started again and my five minute daydream came to a halt as I hit the alarm once more. I inhaled once more before I turned to my computer and took a glance at my screen saver. A picture of her is brightened up my room for a second before the picture changed and it showed a picture of last year pep rally. I hopped out of bed, a smile graced my face, at her face being the first thing a saw today, and I knew it would be there for the rest of the day. I walked to the window, opened up the curtains that have been blocking the sun's rays from entering my room, and basked in the heat of the sun for a minute before heading off to get ready for the first day of Junior year and hopefully the first day of the rest of my life.

Everyone turned my way as I rode my motorcycle into the school's parking lot. I took off my helmet and set it against the back of my bike as I reached into my bookbag and pull out my camera. I took off the lens cap and started to capture pictures of the different clicks as they caught up after a summer away from one another. After a few minutes of taking pictures and looking at my watch every ten seconds, I turned towards the bike rack and readied myself, she should be here any minute now. Seconds later I got my first glimpse of it, chestnut hair and argyle. She smiled as she takes her feet of the pedals and lets the bike slow itself down. I snapped picture after picture, as she got off her bike and tied it to the bike rack. I took another as she spun herself around and walked my way.

"Charlie," I jumped and turned to the opposite direction and face my twin.

"Oh hi Quinn," I said as I looked down at my camera and examined the five pictures I managed to get of her.

"You left this at home," Quinn said handing me my laptop.

"Thanks," I said before I took it from her. "Did you-"

I heard a bundle of notebooks fall to the floor and Quinn and I looked to the right to find Rachel Berry collecting her books of the ground. When she stood up again, she give us a tentative smile, before she turned her head to the floor and walked past us. I followed her movement until she disappeared into the school. When the doors closed behing her, I noticed that Quinn and followed but stopped just short of the door and was now talking to Brittany and Santana. With a smile, I turned back to my pictures, and blushed; Rachel Berry smiled at me.

* * *

><p>I watched as she disappeared behind the school doors, her scent still lingering in my noise. I breathed the last of it in and it brought me back to life. Her face, her smile, her smell; it had been so long since I'd been surrounded by it. I closed my eyes and replayed the scene that just unfolded before my eye. I waited since the moment the bell rang, announcing the end of the school year, to see her face again. Every morning this summer I found myself longing, pleading, for the days when I'd know that I'd be wake up to her face everyday, and hoping that today would be the day I'd see her outside school.<p>

"Quinn?" Santana called.

"What?"

"You're doing it again," Brittany said.

"Doing what?"

"Creeping on Berry," Santana supplied.

"Oh..."

"You were basically walking on top of her trying to cop a smell of her," Santana said with a teasing voice.

"I missed her," I said with a shrug.

"I'm sure she missed you too," Santana said. "Oh wait. For that to happen you'd actually have to be friends and for that to happen you'd actually have to say more than one word to her."

"Don't be mean San," Brittany said patting my back. "Quinn's just working up the courage."

"Yeah, that... and I have still have Finn."

"That too," Brittany said.

"Come on, let's go inside before Quinn can start bitching about not getting the farthest seat nearest to Berry," Santana said with a sigh. "Don't forget to put your bitch face on Quinn. We don't want people to think you have a heart, let alone a longing one."

I take a deep breath as Santana and Brittany open the doors. The doors only open this way twice a day and only ever to announce the arrival of the Unholy Trinity. When the doors open the halls clear and the path to our lockers are left unobstructed. The doors always shuts behind us and the next person know not to enter until we have at least walk half way down the hall.

"Quinn, did you switch your locker?" Santana ask as I walk past my locker from last year and up to Rachel's old locker.

"I did."

"To Berry's locker?" Santana asks puzzled.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I thought it'd give Rachel one less thing to worry about every morning," I said as I turn the lock and pulled the door open only to be drenched in a rainbow of flavored slush.

"Shit..." Santana said as Quinn turn from the locker to face the student looking curiously at her.

"Who's responsible fro this?" I say at a normal volume and only turn it up when no one responds. "I said who is responsible for this!"

"Whoever it is better man the fuck up now before we find you."

Azimio and mullet dude step forward, "Sorry Quinn we thought-"

"You didn't think," Quinn said as she reached into her purse to pull out catalog.

"We thought it was Berry's locker. The slushie storm was meant for her."

"Do we look like we care who it was meant for," Santana said as I scan the book.

Finding the page I turn the book to Azimio, "I want that dress."

"Oh nice choice Quinn. It'll match you eyes," Brittany said.

"Thanks Britt," I said turning to her and smiling.

"What do you mean you want this dress," mullet guy said.

My smile faded, "I mean the two of you are going to go to the store and get me this dress. Then you will bring in back to me to change into and take me uniform to the nearest dry cleaners and wait until it's nothing less then perfect and bring to me before cheer practice... Do you understand?"

"You can't be serious,"Azimio questioned.

"I'm sorry did I stutter," I ask Brittany and Santana.

"Perfect architecture as always Quinn," Brittany said.

"It articulation Britt," Santana corrected.

"I thought so. So go on. I not staying in this forever. Also send one of you goons to clean my locker out."

"What the fuck are you waiting for!" Santana questioned spurring the other two into action. "She going to need the shoes in the picture as well and fresh pair of kicks."

Quinn shook her head and turned back to the locker throwing almost empty cups over her shoulder.

"So it was nice shielding Berry from this but that still doesn't make up for not talking to her," Santana said.

"I'm working on it," I said as I shook drops of slush from my hair. "My hair is ruined."

* * *

><p>I was a little perplexed when I found out someone had changed lockers with me, but I thought this could be a good thing. For once the jocks would not know which locker to put things in and when they found out they would still have to work to find out my combination. That alone bought me at least two weeks. However, as chance would have it I was assign Quinn's locker, and this was a god send; everyone knew not touch that locker after last year's prom debacle. As I open the door I found it was still decorated with all the things she like and for a second I feared that she wasn't aware of the change. I felt my heart beat pick up, as visions of my impeding death flashed before my eyes, before the sound was drowned out when the flood gates opened and a wave of slush gushed out of my old locker. I turned to see Quinn drenched in a sea of color talking sternly to a pair of jocks and playing with her damp hair. I smiled because she had this way of twirling her hair that you could lose an hour of your day trying to decipher how her fingers didn't catch or tangle in the quick movements. It took a moment for my head to clear and remember that I was holding my slushie kit. This was it, my way in. I promised myself I wouldn't let another year go by without letting her know I was in love with her. My feet started to move in her direction of their own accord, and before I knew it I was at their sides and Santana was looking at me amused.<p>

"H-hi Quinn," I said coming to a stop by her side.

"Berry," Quinn said looking me over quizzically.

"I couldn't help up notice you get the slushie facial meant for me this morning, and as you can see, I'm overcome with guilt. No doubt Coach Sylvester will allot and unrealistic and total undeserved punishment when she see you in this state. Since I'm used to this kind of treatment, I was wondering if you would like to borrow my slush kit."

"Slush kit?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah, the necessities. Shampoo, Conditioner, flats, skirt, and sweater. I'm sure you can find some other clothes if these are not up to Cheerios' standards."

Quinn continued to look at me like a deer caught in headlight until Santana pushed her forward, "Get her cleaned up and to homeroom on time Berry," Santana said as she took Brittany pinky and led her away.

"I've found that the second floor bathroom is okay to wash you hair in. The first and third get to much traffic..." Quinn simply stood stone still looking at me. "Um..I'm aware that I'm not exactly the most desirable person for you to be seen with right now, so if you want you can just have the bag and take care of yourself. I only wanted to help not impose-"

"Rachel," Quinn said cutting me off. "I'd really enjoyed it if you accompanied me to get cleaned up. I apologize for earlier. I was having a quick brain freeze. Slushies are kind of cold."

"They are aren't they...so to the bathroom?"

"Of course," Quinn said as she started towards the steps.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

**Otdl8** for the inspriation. Watch the **FaFaBerry - Wonderwall** video on youtube because that's the story I'm writing.

Scenes from video will occur in chapters. What do you think should I write this story out?

-MissWrite


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Things Are Changing

"Charlie!"Artie called.

"Char?"Tina questioned.

"She's spaced out guys. She must have seen Rachel," Mike joked.

I looked up at the mention of her name, "What? Where?"

"Really Charlie?" Mike chuckled.

"Hey guys," I sighed taking a quick glance back at my camera.

"It's a new year," Tina said. "Are we trying again?"

"Always," I nodded before I put my camera inside my bag.

"Alright then," Tina agreed as she took my arm and led me into the building.

When we entered the door my eyes immediately went to Rachel's locker, "looks like they got her."

"Don't they always," Artie noted as he rolled around the mess.

"You should go help her," Mike suggested.

"Help her what? Change?"

"Exactly," Mike smiled. "Go help her get out of that drenched sweater, it's probably clinging to her skin."

I lost myself in the thought for a fraction of a second before I punched him in the arm, "stop thinking about her like that."

"She's coming,"Tina said as she left for her locker with Mike on her tail.

It was like something out of a movie when Rachel descended the stairs. Her skirt moved wonderfully around her as she practically hopped from step to step, smile splitting her face i half. I sighed as I realized that I would have given anything to have been the one to have put that smile on her face. No sooner had her feet touched the floor when a jock appeared out of no where and tipped her. It was like slow motion; Rachel Berry did everything with grace and falling was no different. She caught her weight on her hand, but her body and face connected with the floor anyway. Suddenly, I myself was falling forward, I however caught myself on my feet and turned around with a scowl in place. Artie pointed towards Rachel and pushed me again. Without another thought I was at her side helping her get up.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she dusted herself off.

"I'm perfectly fine," She started before she looked at me with a small smile. "Charlie."

"Are you sure you kind of landed on your hands," I say as I stared deep into her eyes, savoring our prolonged eye contact.

Rachel lifted her hands, palm side up, and looked at them. "Just tweaked it a little."

Feeling bold, I took her hands in mine and ran my thumb over her wrist. "I hope it doesn't hurt too much."

"I think I can live with it," she said as she looked me in the eyes again and smiled shyly.

I moved one of my hands to her hair and fixed it, "Now you're perfect again," I said as a memorized her face. I didn't know when I'd be this close again.

"Thank you," Rachel said bashfully.

"I'll see you in homeroom Rachel," I said as I finally let her her hand drop from mine.

"B-Bye Charlie," Rachel said as I turned away and walked back to Artie, Mike, and Tina.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered low enough for them to hear it but with enough excitement for them to feel it.

"Damn Charlie," Mike said patting my back.

"My heart's beating like crazy right now," I bubbled as I tried to steady my breathing.

"I'm proud of you Char," Tina said taking my arm again, "a few more moves like that and she'll be yours for sure.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?" Santana said as I caught up with Brittany and her at her locker.<p>

"She help me wash my hair," I said still in a daze. "Her touch was so soft."

"And?" Brittany asked.

"And then it was over," I frowned. "It felt like a lifetime at the time, but now that it's over I feel like it wasn't enough."

"If you want more," Santana asked grabbing Brittany's pinkie, "then you're going to have to ask for more. Step up Fabray."

"What if she doesn't want me?" I asked.

"Berry's not dumb enough to turn you down," Santana said.

I bit my lips, "you think so?"

"We know so," Brittany said.

"Thanks guys," I smiled.

"Now enough of this. I'll see you after homeroom," Santana said as she turn leave.

As I walk into homeroom I see there is a seat four people away from Rachel and I think of how last year that would have been the perfect distance. But this year, that just wouldn't do, so I turned to the girl in the seat next to Rachel.

"Hi..." I said.

"ah...uh...Hey Quinn," she replied stunned I even acknowledged her.

"Would you mind if I took that seat?" I asked.

"N-No. No of course not."

"Thank you," I said but she seemed frozen in place. "I'm going to need you to move out way now."

"Huh?"

"Move," I said sternly and that seemed to knock the sense back into her, because she stood up abruptly and all but ran away. With a sigh I sat myself down, "Hello again Berry," I said as I opened up my thought book and started to write.

"Hello Quinn," she said smiling as Charlie came into the room.

"Hey Charlotte," I said as I looked away from Rachel and back to my book.

"Sis...is that want you were wearing before?" Charlie asked as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"No, I had a little wardrobe mishap and Berry was kind enough to help." I clarified without looking up from my notebook.

Charlie smile faltered a little before she shook her head slightly, "you girls look like twins."

Rachel laughed at that, "I suppose us dressing alike does make us look almost twin-like, but it's hard to see it. I keep on thinking of you. I guess doesn't help that your her real twin."

"I suppose not," Charlie said with smile reignited on her face.

"You should take a picture of us," Rachel purposed.

"I should shouldn't I..." Charlie said.

"Yeah, Quinn and I will look great gracing the school's website together," Rachel said looking at me and missing Charlie's frown.

At this I lifted my head from my writings, "Yeah a picture couldn't hurt. Do you mind Char?"

"Not at all," she said as Rachel and I stood up and closed the distance between us. "Say Cheerios?"

"Cheerios," Rachel said as I put my had around her back and held her close before tilting my head to touch her's.

"One more," Charlie purposed and this time I turn to her and as she turned to me and the picture was taken of us staring at each other.

"Done?" I ask.

"Done," Charlie agreed as she walked to join Mike, Tina, and Artie.

"Ugh...She's so lucky her entire group is in her homeroom," I said as I sit back down.

* * *

><p>"I guess we'll just have to make new friends," I said low as I watch Quinn scribble away in her notebook.<p>

For the rest of homeroom I found myself unable to remove Quinn from my mind. She looked so adorable in my clothes. I couldn't help it when my mind wandered to all the different reason why Quinn would ever need to wear them. My thoughts took a turn for the naughty at this and I can't help but blush, because it was made all the more erotic having her right next to me. She was biting at her lip, her brows furrowed in concentration, the muscles in her arm hard at work and I couldn't help but think of her doing all of this will I was writhing beneath her. She gave a satisfied smirk at whatever she had written just as the school bell rang and startled me from my thoughts. Before leaving Quinn turned to me and smiled.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hey Reader's here it is the second chapter. I hope you like it.

**Comment**.

For those of you who have already ready but to chapter three, I'm coming out with a new chapter tomorrow. I'm just reuploading the story to get people interested again.

Am I the only one not watching season 4?


	3. Chapter 3

Rising action for the win.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

Bells Ring

"Glee Club is doing a number today," Artie said.

"What during lunch?" I asked surprised. "That's social suicide."

"They know," Mike said, "They going to do it anyway."

"Does anyone know what song they're going?" I asked.

"I don't know the name but I heard them preforming and they sound really good," Tina said.

"I'm nervous," I said.

"They sound good though,"Artie said.

"It won't matter," I said just as the glee club walked into the cafeteria.

"They aren't wearing matching outfits so... it must not be that embarrassing," Artie said patting my back.

"Hi," Rachel said into the microphone. "We are the New Directions and we are here to do a couple of performances for you."

There were a few claps around the room and after a second Rachel smiled and shook her head, pushing me to smile at how adorable she was.

"This is We Got The Beat by The Go-Gos. Um...we hope you enjoy." Rachel stepped away from the microphone and Mercedes and Kurt walked up to the two next to the one she abandoned.

Rachel doesn't even turn around when she starts to sing.

Rachel:

**See the people walking down the street**

**Fall in line just watching all their feet**

**They don't know where they wanna go**

**But they're walking in time**

**They got the beat**

**They got the beat**

**They got the beat, yeah**

**They got the beat**

Kurt:

**See the kids just getting out of school**

**They can't wait to hang out and be cool**

**Hang around 'til quarter after twelve**

**That's when they fall in line**

**They got the beat**

**They got the beat**

**Kids got the beat, yeah**

**Kids got the beat**  
>Mercedes:<br>**Go-go music really makes us dance**

**Do the pony puts us in a trance**

**Do the watusi just give us a chance**

**That's when we fall in line**

**'Cause we got the beat**

**We got the beat**

**We got the beat, yeah**

**We got it**  
>All:<p>

**We got the beat**

**We got the beat**

**We got the beat**

Rachel:

**Everybody get on your feet **  
>Kurt and Mercedes:<p>

We got the beat  
>Rachel:<p>

**We know you can dance to the beat**

Kurt and Mercedes:

**We got the beat**

Rachel:

**Jumpin',get down**

Kurt and Mercedes:

**We got the beat**

Rachel:

**Round and round and round**

All:

**We got the beat**

**We got the beat...**

I don't know at what point in the performance I stood up but I suddenly found myself taking pictures of the glee club, or more accurately, Rachel. There was no better picture of her than when she's singing. I can't tell you how many glee club performances I've sat in on under the pretense of gathering pictures for the yearbook and the school website. It seemed like too soon the song was over and the glee club was just standing there with hesitant looks on there faces. I let my camera hang from my neck and clapped. I was ecstatic when a good number of my classmates joined in with me.

Rachel smiled happily at me as I slowed my clapping, "You were really great," I said with a shy smile.

"Thank you Charlie," she said as she turn to give her fellow glee clubbers a hug.

I picked up my camera again and took a few more and thought that it maybe it wouldn't be such a bad year for them. Paying the rest of the world no mind I continued with the pictures and did not notice the as the hockey club closed in on us, or as they raise their slushies. But I felt the chill of the drink hitting me all over.

"It doesn't matter how good you sound," one of them said. "You'll always be glee club losers to us."

The hockey team started to snicker, and then a pair of approaching footsteps force the cafeteria into silence.

"Char?" I heard my sister call.

"Luce," I said solemnly as I felt her walk to me.

I felt her wipe the area around my eyes allowing me to open them, "Are you okay?"

"Just a little cold," I said. "I'll be fine."

She pinched the the between her eyes and nodded her head before she turn away from me; Brittany and Santana stepped up to my side. Quinn walked up to the stunned glee club and gave them a once over, stopping on Rachel for a second longer than the rest. Quinn raised her hand and beckoned the football team over and they circled us.

Quinn nodded, "You with the mullet," Quinn said.

"It's-"

"Do I look like I care," Quinn asked and his response died in his mouth. "Where is my dress?"

"Dave has it," he said.

"David," Quinn said holding her hand out and Dave left the football circle and walked backed with the dress and shoes.

Quinn took them and walked to me and took my camera from around her neck.

"Shit," I said as I took the memory card from out the broken camera.

"Worry about that later Char," Quinn said as she put the clothes in my hand. "Go get changed please."

I nodded and left, planning to make a pit stop in the computer lab to check it I still had my pictures.

* * *

><p>I watched as Charlotte left and crossed my arms on my chest.<p>

"I have very few rules," I started standing close enough to the microphone for her voice to carry. "Very few. What are they?" For a minute no one answered, "What are they," I asked drawing out each word this time.

"Never slushie someone of a higher rank than you," a football player started and I nodded, "Locker 215 is off limits and so are the locker next to it," I nodded again, "never cause any lasting damage," I nodded again, "if we are to do something not on the pre-approved list we must run it by you."

I nodded again, "What's the last one? All of you. What is the last and most important rule?"

"Charlotte Jean Fabray is to be left alone."

"That's not what happen today is it?" I asked.

"I didn't know she was standing there," mullet boy said, "all I saw was Berry."

"That's the second time today you slushied a Fabray when you meant to get Berry."

"I didn't know."

"I don't care," Quinn said turning away from him. "It's first day of school and some of us have forgotten who is on top here. Cheerios are first, second is anyone the cheerios label as off limits, third is football team-"

"I don't see how. They lose almost every game. We're actually a winning team."

"Because I placed them there. Just like I'm placing you at the bottom."

"You can't do that Fabray," mullet boy said.

I stepped into his personal space, "these are my halls, this is my school, I will do what ever I want. In fact, until you are able to distinguish between Berry and Fabray or you fix your aim, I'm placing placing Berry under cheerios protection. Maybe that way my sister and I won't get slushied. Now clean up my floor." The football team looks around confused, "take off your shirts and clean up my floor."

I wait until I see ever hockey player on the floor wiping up the mess with there shirt before I give the signal. Every football player is given a slushie, while Brittany, Santana, and I escort the glee club out of the circle. I nod to Puck and a slushie is thrown at each of the hockey players.

"This place better be spotless when the Cheerios come back to get their shakes. No actually. This place better be ready by the time the Glee Club finishes getting cleaned up. And I'm sure you know how fast Berry has gotten at that by now...This floor will be spotless. Ginger," I called and the Mullet boy didn't even dare to not looked up, "Charlotte going to need a new camera. Fast." I said as I threw her camera at him. "David I'm going to need my uniform now." I said as I turn to Rachel and held out my hand, for a second it looked as if she was wondering whether or not to take my hand but before she could make a decision David placed my outfit in my hand. A look of relief washed over her face and at first it saddened me to think that she didn't want to but at the same time I as grateful that I wouldn't have to push her away because it was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I know you said this year would be different Quinn. Don't you think you stuck you head out a little to far on the first day. I mean, Cheerios protection?"

Freaked I started to look around to see if anyone heard and found myself standing in a hallway with just Santana and Brittany.

"Did you lose yourself in thoughts of Berry again?" Brittany asked with a teasing smile.

"Yeah...on both counts actually. What the hell was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that the girl your in love with was in trouble and it's up to you to help her. Just like San does for me. It's actually adorable," Brittany said taking Santana's hand.

"Yeah Q, it's adorable that you want to be like me," Santana said smirking at me.

"That's not what she said. Cover me please," I said taking the skirt from the dry cleaning bag and putting it on under Rachel skirt.

"So what were you more made about Rachel or Charlie?" Santana asked.

"...Charlie. I don't like when she get drag into pyramid wars. She doesn't believe in a high school hierarchy and chooses to simply ignore it and because I'm on top I can make her ignorance a blissful one. That is if people don't rip the veil from over her eyes and thrust in her face," I said growing angry.

"Aw Quinn you're such a good older sister," Brittany said.

"Thanks Britt," I said as I zipped up my cheerios top. "Okay you can break the wall."

"Going to give her her clothes back," Santana asked eying the neatly folded clothes in my hand.

"Yeah," I said as I walked to my locker and sprayed the clothes with my perfume.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"I want to give her something to remember me by," I said as I walked inside the bathroom and Rachel and Mercedes turn to me. "Hey."

"Hello Quinn. Sorry about your sister," Rachel said with a bright smile that somehow contrasted the mood of the moment but seem complete in place.

"Yeah, the dangerous like of a reporting photographer," I said with a small smile as I walked a little closer to her. "Thank you for the clothes Rachel but I feel like you could use them now," I said as I held them out to her.

Smiling even wider she placed her hand on the clothes but didn't pull them away from me, "Thank you Quinn."

"It's the least I could do," I said as I removed my hand making sure to touch hers lightly as I moved away. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you Mercedes, I would give you some Cheerios sweats but Coach would murder me and than you and than anyone who say you wearing them and then probably me again."

"And we wouldn't want that," Rachel said still in the same position as before.

"It okay," Mercedes said.

"Tell Kurt the same for me," I said.

"Yeah, I understand too," Kurt said from one of the stalls. "It just so happen that I'm starting to bring extra clothes to school so that I may perform some wardrobe changes just in case my clothes do not match the tone of the day."

"I glad to hear," I said turning away from them and walking back to Santana and Brittany who were standing by the door holding it open. "I look forward to you next song."

"Yeah," Brittany said growing excited. "I think I might dance this time. Would you dance with me San?" Brittany asked as we walked back to the cafeteria.

"Maybe. That's a little much Britt-Britt," Santana said once again trying to put her foot down.

"Maybe...I guess I won't dance then," Brittany said and the mood abruptly changed and I felt like someone had just uppercut a puppy.

"You can dance Britt. It's just a little soon for us," I said as they open the two doors for me and we entered the lunch room with went quiet. I looked around and found Charlotte sitting with her friends again. "Hey Char," I said as I walked up to her. "How's it fit?"

"Pretty good actually," she said with a smile as she got up to give me good look. "But these shoes...their a little too...you."

"I'm going to try not to get offended," I said as I pulled something from my pocket. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Really," she said. "Is it something that'll get rid of my slightly sexy but generally out of place wet and wavy hair. "Because I think I need that."

I handed her a disposable camera, "I know you're used to a better quality but-"

"Where did you get this?," she finished.

"I have a few...you know in case of emergencies," I said. "Every moment is an-"

"Opportunity for a breath taking, awe inspiring picture," she finished.

"Or at least that was what I was told at the last family meeting when you were pleading with mom and dad for a second camera," I said.

"I could hug you," she said.

"Yeah, not here..." I said walking away. "Almost done?" I asked the hockey team as that now were striped down to their bare skin, on their torso mostly. No one answered.

"I still see a few streaks," Santana said. "Hurry now. They should be back any minute now."

The boys skittered around for a second more before the glee club came back in and all eyes turned to me, "It's not as clean as I would have liked," I said as I we sat down. "But I suppose you will have a lot of time to perfect it this year because every drink thrown at you, you will be cleaning up. Now move away. I do believe we have a performance waiting for us."

Rachel walked t the microphone again and the music started up but before they could start singing she walked over to the band and had a quick chat. "Given the circumstances, I felt this song was more fitting," Rachel said before the music started up.

Rachel:

**You can't stop an avalanche **

**As it races down the hill **

**You can try to stop the seasons, girl**

**But ya know you never will **

**And you can try to stop my dancin' feet**

**But i just cannot stand still **

**Cause the world keeps spinnin'**

**Round and round **

**And my heart's keeping time **

**To the speed of sound **

**I was lost til i heard the drums **

**Then i found my way**

**Cause you can't stop the beat**

**Ever since this old world began **

**A woman found out if she shook it**

**She could shake up a man **

**And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it **

**The best that i can today**

**'Cause you cant stop **

**The motion of the ocean **

**Or the sun in the sky **

**You can wonder if you wanna **

**But i never ask why**

**And if you try to hold me down **

**I'm gonna spit in your eye and say **

**That you can't stop the beat!**

Kurt:

**You can't stop a river **

**As it rushes to the sea**

**You can try and stop the hands of time**

**But ya know it just can't be**

Mercedes:

**And if they try to stop us, seaweed, **

**I'll call the end of a lacy pea**

**Cause the world keeps spinning **

**Round and 'round**

**And my heart's keeping time **

**To the speed of sound **

**I was lost til i heard the drums **

**Then i found my way**

All:

**Cause you can't stop the beat**

Rachel:

**Ever since we first saw the light**

**A man and woman liked to shake it**

**On a saturday night **

**And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it **

**With all my might today**

**'Cause you cant stop **

**The motion of the ocean **

**Or the rain from above **

As promised Brittany stood up and started to dance with Rachel, who after as second passed her along to Kurt and Mercedes as she stared straight into the audience...straight to me, wishful thinking, and sang the next few lines.

**You can try to stop the paradise**

**What I'm dreamin' of**

**But you cannot stop the rhythm **

**Of two hearts in love to stay **

**Cause you cant stop the beat!**

Mercedes:

**You cant stop my happiness **

**Cause i like the way i am **

**And you just can't stop my knife and fork **

**When i see a christmas ham **

**So if you don't like the way i look **

**Well, i just don't give a damn!**

All:

**Cause the world keeps spinning**

**Round and 'round **

**And my heart's keeping time **

**To the speed of sound **

**I was lost til i heard the drums **

**Then i found my way**

**'Cause you cant stop the beat**

**Ever since this old world began **

**A woman found out if she shook it**

**She could shake up a man **

**And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it **

**The best that i can today**

**Cause you cant stop**

**The motion of the ocean**

**Or the sun in the sky**

**You can wonder if you wanna**

**But i never ask why**

**And if you try to hold me down **

**I'm gonna spit in your eye and say **

**That you cant stop the beat!**

This time there was no slow progression the moment I picked my hand up to clap everyone else followed and didn't stop until the bell rang, which was about thirty second later. Santana and I walked up to reclaim Brittany. "Nice job as always," I said standing right in front of Rachel but looking at the all three of them. My gaze then rested on Rachel, "I see you around," I said but notice her eyes were no longer on me but someone behind me. Then I felt a hand glide over my shoulder.

"Walk you to class babe?" Finn asked.

It took all of me not to sigh, instead I quirked and eyebrow at Rachel and waited for my answer.

"Yes, of course. I'll see you around Quinn," she said and with that in hand I walked off with Finn.

* * *

><p>"Well Well," Mr. Shue said. "I peaked in to see the end of your little performance and let me say that even though you went and changed the song on me, that I feel a change coming on. I mean they clapped. They dance. They loved it."<p>

"Of course that's the part that you saw," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"And it looked like you even stirred up some interest in the group. Do you think the Cherrios will want to try out?" He asked with the most hopeful look on his face.

"I don't know Mr. Shue," Mercedes said. "But it appears the Rachel's made a new friend and the possibilities are endless."

"That's what I like to hear," Mr. Shue said as he left the room.

"Alright Rachel spill it," Kurt said stepping up to me.

"What?" I said as I awoke from my daze.

"When did Quinn and you become so friendly?" Mercedes said blocking off my other side effectively trapping me.

"I don't know," I managed to choke out, "It just happened."

"It just happened? She put you under Cheerios protection!" Mercedes yelled.

"The last guy put on cheerios protection was freshman year and that was only after Quinn found out he was hospitalized for depression and thoughts of suicide," Kurt said in shock.

"Is there something we should know Rachel," Mercedes questioned.

"Look all I know is that she got slushied because we changed lockers. I offered her my slushie kit and she accepted it," I rushed out. "That's all."

"That's all?" Kurt said skeptically.

"Well she sat next to me in homeroom," I said. "And we took a few pictures together."

"Pictures," Mercedes asked baffled.

"Yeah, her sister wanted some...after I suggested them," I said under my breath.

"Rachel," Kurt said seriously. "This is the girl that tortured you the entirety of freshman year."

"Maybe she's trying to make up for it," Mercedes suggested.

"Maybe but it doesn't matter anyway because that's not what the focus is here," I said calling focus to the matter at hand.

"What matters is the our girl here is finally on the radar of one Quinn Fabray and in a positive way at that," Kurt said. "I'm happy for you Rach."

"Yeah, it's about time you stop talking our ears off about her and actively try to make her yours," Mercedes said.

" Thanks guys," I said as I pushed past them and towards the door. "I think it's like Mr. Shue said," I continued walking out the choir room and into the hallway only to see Quinn and Charlie hugging by Charlie's locker. "I feel a change coming on," I said as they split apart and smiled at each other. "And I feel it is going to be a big one," I finished as they turned and saw me. Charlie waved and Quinn nodded to me before they went off in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hello Readers, just wanted to thank you for reading. **Please Review**. Also take notice of Rachel's last paragraph because it's **really setting the tone for the rest of the story**. Also I hope you don't forget about Finn because the next chapter is about the celibacy club/Finn. If you have any guess as to what's going to happen please go ahead and tell me.** It's something I like to do, have my readers guess what lines were important and what it means for the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Reader,

With this chapter begins most of the Rachel and Charlie moments and the fall of Quinn and Finn. Faberry doesn't really start to happen for another few chapters, although hints of it will always be around,the relationship aspect happens probably around chapter eleven. I hope that isn't too far off some of you to wait.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

Angels Cry

"Are you joining the celibacy Club this year, Char?" Quinn asked as she walked inside the classroom to find all of my friends and I lounging around.

"We agreed we'd only join one club in common and I don't want to use it on celibacy club. No offense," I sigh as she opens a pack of white balloons. "Why don't you join yearbook."

"That'd be a conflict of interest," Santana noted as she and Brittany walked into the room, pinkies linked.

"How so," Tina questioned before standing up and helping Brittany rearrange the room.

"Not only does she photobomb everyone, but if she joined yearbook we all know who all her pictures would be of," Santana smirked, grabbing the ballon Quinn was blowing up and letting the air out and blowing her hair out of place. "Passion darling, show me passion."

"Santana, quit it. It's almost half past," Quinn yelled, shaking her hair out and starting on a new balloon.

"Fierce! I like it. Give me more," Santana jeered before tossing a balloon at everyone in the room.

"I don't think Quinn would only take pictures of me," Finn concluded making his presence known from his place in the doorway with most of the football team behind him.

"Who was talking about Finn?" Brittany asked sitting down on Santana's lab, "I thought we were talking about-" Santana cut Brittany off with a soft kiss and whispered sweet nothings.

It took a moment for the rest of us to realize that they were not going to rejoin the conversation and our attention was only shifted when Quinn spoke as if she hadn't noticed the two next to her, "I now call the meeting to order. Welcome back from break everyone."

Just then, Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt walked into the room. "What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked with a goofy smile. "You know that just because you're under Cheerios' protection doesn't mean you have to follow them around. You don't have to do anything extra. You can continue on with your normal lives."

"Yes, thank you Finn," Kurt offered. "We really needed clarification on that."

"No problem," Finn nodded. "Cheerios' aren't as mean as they seem. They don't make you servants anymore if you're on protection," Finn finished as he scooted his chair next to Quinn and wrapping his arm around her. "Quinn took care of that freshman year."

"That's enough Finn," Quinn groaned standing up. "I'm sure they know all of that already. Which begs the question, why are you guys really here?" Quinn pondered before turning her start to Rachel.

"Um...We came to extend an invitation to Glee Club. I understand that that it is not the coolest group in school but if you like to dance or sing even just a little bit Glee Club might be something to look into."

"Yeah, Glee club is the gayest club in school. I mean so gay that even Santana and Brittany stay away," Puck laughed. "Not a chance anyone but you three are ever going to join that group."

I quickly poked Mike in the shoulder before Rachel's face could crumble any farther and jerked his shoulder towards her. "I like to dance," Mike said after a moment. "If you guys sing as many upbeat songs as you do emotional and sad songs, I wouldn't mind joining up."

It was only Rachel's smile that stopped me from blatantly hitting him upside the head, "I can assure you there will be plenty of opportunities for dancing Michael. As I'm sure you know, different songs can inspire movement in many different area of dance, so their will never be a dull moment."

"Tina and I can sing," Artie murmured after a moment. "We can join up as well. We're not that far up on the ladder than you guys are."

"Yeah, Glee Club, sans the high school career stifling stigma attach to it, doesn't seem all that bad," Tina continued, and for a second I really wondered whose side these three were on.

Rachel's eager eyes turn to me and my throat dried, "How about you Charlie?"

"I want to Rachel," I started, "I really do but I only have space for one more activity in my schedule and it has to be one that Quinn can also join."

"Oh," Rachel sighed dejectedly. "Well,-"

"But I'm sure if you ask her really nicely she's join," Brittany interjected.

"Um...P-Please Quinn... It'd mean a lot to me...and the entire Glee Club," Rachel pleaded. "...Please," Rachel finished with a whisper.

I tried not to be effected because she was talking to Quinn and not me but they way she pleaded made my heart ache, "I think she was talking to me Rachel," I smiled as I watched a blush creep up her face.

"I was actually talking-" Again Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's before whispering in her ear again.

"What do you say sis," I asked.

"I can't," Quinn shook her head sadly. "Cheerios stuff takes up too much time. I'll try to fit it in after a few weeks but I can't now. You should join up though."

"Great," Rachel chapped happily but also nervously; eager to flea after the mistake she made. "Well, we don't want to impose."

"How about you stay for the day Berry," Santana smirked. "You've got Brittany talking up a storm about wanting to dance. I think if I'll eventually have do endure your club, you should at least have to sit through mine."

Rachel looked back to Kurt and Mercedes who shrugged and sat in the corner next to Tina and Mike. "I think that's a fair trade."

"Wonderful," Santana said before throwing a balloon at Rachel. "The sound of the pop makes the Angels cry."

Rachel stared at the white balloon quizzically. "What do I do wit it?"

"I can help with that," Puck said jumping up and grabbing the balloon from Rachel's fingers, thrusting it down towards his groin and rocking against her.

Rachel shrieked and jumped back quickly falling to the floor, "Noah what do you think your doing!" Rachel shouted.

"What babe?" Puck laughed. "Celibacy too raunchy for you."

I sighed walking up to Rachel and helping her up, "That's the point of the activity Rachel. It's supposed to practice self control." I pick the balloon up and place it between us. "It's about developing intimacy without focusing on sexuality," I continued as I moved closer to her and squeezed the balloon between us. "Seeing how close you can get without letting ones urges get the best of them," I sighed as Rachel took a few step back until I had backed her firmly against the wall. "It's about loving someone enough to not only desire them but loving someone enough to appreciate the things that matter to them," I finished before backing up slightly and taking the balloon between my hand. I smile before walking to Puck and placed it between us. The balloon pops on his third grind. I sigh and shake my head, "And when the balloon pops, the angels cry, because you're not their yet." I turn back to Rachel, "Sure it looks odd but the thinking behind it is solid."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Quinn agreed after I retook my seat and a few moments of utter silence passed. "Break into pairs please."

"Did you really just do that?" Artie whispered.

"Yeah," I smirked. "I have to make up for lost time."

"But that was," Artie marveled. "That was...so intimate. I gelt like you were some older women showing her you heart the ways of love and making love."

"I'm hoping at this pace I can make her mine by Halloween," I say as I watch Rachel make her way back to her friends, face burning red.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to persuade Coach to let you join homo-explosion?" Santana said as she pushes Finn and his balloon away.<p>

"I don't think it's possible," I sigh. "Maybe it's for the best though. If I'm always around her I'll took my air of mystery, suave, and...general aloof nature."

"Never ever, ever say that again. I'm serious Quinn, I'm making a metal not of it right now and will punch you the next time I hear it. Air of mystery...I can't even," Santana scoffed as she attempted to lead Brittany way.

"Wait," I called out hurriedly. "I won't say it again, I promise. Just...she's here now and... I don't know shouldn't I make the most of it and what not."

"Not with Finn sitting over their squirting pre-cum at the thought of get it on with a balloon. You really need to get rid of him," Santana snarled as she sat Brittany down with the balloon before straddling her. "Do you mind leaving now? I'm not a voyageur."

"I hate you," I sighed as I turned around to see Finn's eager smile.

"Don't be jealous Quinn," Brittany smiled. "Soon you'll have your own short brunette to get it on with. We can double date, or tag team, or foursquare, or swing, or-" Santana's lips cut her off once more.

"Finn," I called walking to a less populated part of the room. I had barely even parked my feet when a balloon was shoved against me and Finn's hands were grabbing my rear. "Move them or lose them Finn," I scold. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"Do you want to go on a date this weekend," Finn asked between pants. "I really want to take you out. We barely hung out this summer. That wasn't really cool and I miss making out with you and stuff...even the over the shirt stuff."

"So you didn't just miss me in general," I questioned hotly.

"Well no, we texted all summer. We just didn't get to touch," Finn said before leaning in for a kiss.

"You texted me 'good night. I hope you're thinking of me because I'm dreaming of you,' every other week," I recalled before pushing his face away.

"Yeah, I was trying to be romantic, mysterious, and a loofa," Finn panted. "Isn't that what girls want?"

"Dear God! I've been spending too much time with you," I whined before Finn put some extra force behind his thrust. "Finn I swear if this balloon breaks I'll kill you...and it's aloof. Not a loofa."

"I'm not going to break it," Finn grunted, his focus on trying to do some move he probably saw watching pornography. He continued with this odd jerk, and suddenly his grip tightened, and the balloon broke, causing all eyes to turn to us.

"Gosh, Finn! I what's the matter with you," I yelled turning away from him.

"It was my zipper," Finn explained weakly.

"Yeah," Santana laughed. "Calm down Quinn, his zipper did it. Never mind the fact that his raging hard one was pushing it farther into the balloon. The main cause was Finnmature's zipper."

"Shut up Santana," Finn hollered angrily. "I'm not premature."

"Just go take a walk Finn," I sighed as I reclaimed my seat.

"This is slightly mortifying you know," Rachel whispered as she took a seat behind me.

"For you or for me?" I questioned flashing a small smile.

"I suppose this is mutually terrifying for the two of us," Rachel acknowledged. "I'm sorry your relationship assessment with Finn didn't end as gracefully as you would have wished.

"I could say the same about yours," I chuckled softly.

"I don't know. I think Charlie was rather gentle and disarming compared Finn," Rachel murmured.

"I was talking about Puck," I clarified quickly.

"Oh, well yes, I would definitely say we had a similar experience as you," Rachel conceded quickly.

"What was so disturbing about Charlotte," I questioned, feeling as though any possible future with Rachel was hanging by a thread.

"I wouldn't necessarily classify it as disturbing," Rachel argued. "It was frighteningly intimate. I found myself without sufficient time to analyze the situation and plan a reaction that went accordingly."

"Really Rachel," I laughed. "You were that distracted?"

"Of course," Rachel nodded. "My senses were in overload. Charlie is a very beautiful girl, she was dress rather nicely today, and at the time was making good use of her suddenly seductive voice; her perfume was radiating off of her in waves, and to top it off she was gently pushing me against the wall. Not to mention the first time I was able to look up, my eyes lock in on you staring at me over her shoulder with a protectiveness of a lioness."

"Ah, I see how that could have been overwhelming," I smiled. "We Fabray women have a way about us."

"Don't I know it," Finn said smiling from his seat two places over.

"Is there a reason you're not only eavesdropping but talking to me right now?" I asked.

"I told you I don't need to walk it off" Finn informed sweetly. "It was seriously only my zipper. I put the flap down to fully cover it this time, so we can try again if you want to."

"Yeah, try it again Quinn. Everyone knows Finn can't get it up again that quickly," Brittany beamed. "That way you can be the last group standing."

"Shut up Brittany," Finn bellowed.

"Watch yourself Finn," I said standing up. "Santana's put people in the hospital for less. Anyway," I began raising my voice. "The purpose of this game is not to last the longest. It's to be able to reach a place, where the balloon is no longer your center of focus, but instead your significant other. We're working towards a goal here people, let's try to make it happen."

"Quinn," Finn sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Finn," I said grabbing Santana, Brittany, and my things. "Bye Rachel."

"Goodbye Quinn," Rachel smiled.

Santana and Brittany fall in step behind me taking their things once we've left the room. "So what happened with you and Berry."

"I'm not sure," I mutter walking quickly. "She said Charlotte was beautiful, dressed amazingly, smelled good, and had a seductive voice and that was looking at her like a protective lioness... How should I take that?"

"Oh damn," Santana chortled shortly. "Okay look at it this way. Charlie and you are twins, if she's beautiful you're beautiful."

"Plus, Charlie was wearing your dress and perfume since the slushie attack," Brittany added.

"And your voice is the same as Charlie, if not more seductive," Santana interjected.

"You were only looking like a lion because you felt protective over Rachel, not Charlie. Puck went at her like a wildibeast."

"Wildebeest Britt," Santana corrected.

"So what now," I asked dejectedly.

"No, you find a way to join glee club before regionals so they can finally compete. We need to do it as late as possible so you can be her saving grace," Santana proclaimed quickly.

"Seems easy enough," I nodded before they opened the doors and we walked out of the school.

* * *

><p>"Thrice in one day," Kurt chorused. "I didn't think you had it in you."<p>

"Neither did I," I bubbled. "I'm making progress guys. This year is going to be the best. I can feel it. Four new members and we're only in our first week. Can you believe it."

"I'm still trying to get over the image of Charlie and you with a balloon in between you," Mercedes giggled. "It was like she was Quinn for a moment."

"I know," I gushed. "She was dressed up like Quinn, smelled like her, talking like her, sounded like her, and leading the celibacy club. I really thought it was Quinn until I looked up and saw the real Quinn staring at me."

"Yeah, what was that about," Kurt pondered. "She looked nervous but protective, and deadly at the same time."

"She always looks deadly to you," Mercedes laughed.

"Excuse me if the image of her ordering Santana on me stays with me for a little while," Kurt huffed.

"First of all, you brought that on yourself, and second she's just protective of her sister," I rationed.

"Maybe you should befriend Charlie first then," Mercedes advised slowly as she worked through her eureka moment. "Yeah, if you befriend Charlie, then Quinn will get yo know you to make sure you're not messing with her. Then you can sleep over her house and just always be around in general, slowly working your way into Quinn's heart."

"But Quinn isn't friends with Artie or Tina-"

"We'll Artie is not that close a friend compared to Tina and Mike," Kurt reckoned quickly, "and Quinn close to Mike and thus Tina."

"Be that as it may," I sighed, "this isn't really fair to Charlie."

"How so," Mercedes asked. "You'd have to befriend Charlie to win over Quinn anyway."

"I don't know," I muttered bitting my lip.

"Think about it," Kurt said. "What's the work that could happen? Anyway you slice it no one gets hurt."

"Except for you," Mercedes noted. "But only if Quinn says no."

"Wow, thanks," I whimpered as I got out of Kurt's car. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Sorry for the long wait. I generally don't feel the drive to update until I get ten reviews or one review from a dedicated reader ordering me to come back and finish what I started. Next Chapter is the beginning of glee club.

Misswriteproductions


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Reader,**

**With this chapter begins most of the Rachel and Charlie moments. Faberry doesn't really start to happen for another few chapters, although hints of it will always be around,the relationship aspect happens probably around chapter eleven. I hope that isn't too far off some of you to wait.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

Smiles Await You

"I don't know about you but I'm quite excited," Mike smiled as we opened the doors to the auditorium.

"That's only because you're just dancing. The rest of us have to actually sing," Tina teased.

"It doesn't really matter how we sound or dance," Artie interjected before Mike and Tina could start their sickeningly sweet couple's banter. "They need members. We'll get in just for showing up."

"That's true, but just because they're desperate doesn't mean Rachel will lower her standards. Music is the way to her heart. If Charlie blows it there is no going back," Mike warned with a quick look over his shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"I don't think I'm ready," I whined dropping down to a seat near the steps that lead up to the stage.

"No! None of that. We've prepared for this," Tina said as she came to a stop in front of me with her hands on her hips. "You're ready."

Just then the doors to the auditorium opened once again and the three members of the glee club walked in. "Oh wow, you guys really came," Kurt noted with astonishment coating his words.

"Why wouldn't we," Artie asked.

"Never mind him," Rachel said as she walked down to the production table in the middle of the room. "So are you all auditioning together or separately?"

"We could have auditioned as a group?" I groaned before kicking Mike in the shins. "I thought you said we couldn't auditioned as a group!"

"You need to impress her on your own," Mike whispered back harshly. "Sorry for the minor deception. It'll be worth it in the long run."

"We're doing separate songs," Artie finally answered.

"Alright, well take a few seconds to prepare the band and go over your songs more. We can start in twenty minutes," Rachel smiled before placing a notepad and pencil on the desk and muttering, "Mr. Shuester should be here by then," under her breathe.

I turned to my friends and let out an exaggerated sigh before walking off to sit on the steps.

"Hey Charlie," Rachel greeted as she came to a stop next to me. "Did you compose something special for today?"

"Not really," I stammered out trying to recall the words of the song I planned to sing. "I was sort of nervous to sing in front of you so I went with something safe. Don't think less of me okay?"

"I would never," Rachel assured quickly. "I could never."

"I'm singing the first song I can remember hearing that wasn't a nursery rhyme," I noted softly.

"Pity, I'm quite fond of nursery rhymes. The oldest songs I can remember hearing are really old love songs and Broadway songs that my Mother recorded as a gift for me. They use to be my lullabies," Rachel remembered sweetly. "To this day they're still some of my favorite songs." Rachel paused for a second before staring me deep in the eyes, searching for something. "I'm really happy your here Charlie. I heard Quinn say that she'd come to watch you audition today; so if I make you nervous, just look to her."

"Thanks Rachel," I smiled as I watched her leave and arranged a new audition song in my head.

* * *

><p>"Come on Quinn," Brittany whined from her spot next to the locker room door. "Charlie is going to be singing any minute now."<p>

"Give me a-" I started before Santana yanked me away from the mirror. "You look fine. Let's fucking go, okay?"

"Fine," I huffed. "Let's go."

"Yay," Brittany clapped and ran ahead of us to the auditorium. "We're coming Charlie don't start without us!"

"Brittany," Santana called sweetly, "Shh. Someone else might be preforming and we wouldn't want your sweet voice to distract from the performance."

Brittany turned around and made a motion to zip her mouth shut before running down the hall again and opening the door to the auditorium and quickly ushering Santana and I through the door.

"Very nice job Tina," Mr. Shue smiled as Tina walked off the stage and the rest of the Glee club discussed things beside him. " I think I can safely say that there's a spot for you amongst us. Charlotte, you're up next!"

Charlie walked up onto the stage and sat beside the pianist and played along side him. I smile split my face when I realized what song they were playing and I felt nostalgia cover me with warmth.

"Once there was a way / To get back home. / Sleep, pretty darling, / Do not cry / And I will sing a lullaby. / Golden slumbers, / Fill your eyes / Smiles await you / when you rise / Sleep pretty darling / Do not cry / And I will sing a lullaby. / Once there was a way / To get back homeward / Once there was a way / To get back home."

"Sleep, pretty darling / Do not cry / And I will sing a lullaby," I joined her for the finally as I made my way down to the stage. "I can't believe that's the song you chose," I smirked when she turned from the piano to me.

"It wasn't what I planned but...it was the only think I could see myself playing when I got here," Charlie shrugged.

"I remember when Marcy had to record mom singing it one day just to put you to sleep," I chuckled.

"It was for both of us, not just me," Charlie huffed.

"...and then when we got to old for that. I used to have to sing it to you every time you had a bad day," I continued softly.

"You're not older than me. You do realize that, right" Charlie asked indignantly.

"I'm am though. Five minutes in fact," I smiled before turning to Rachel. "So what's the verdict Rachel," I questioned excitedly.

"That was really beautiful Charlie," Rachel congratulated. "We'd be honored to have you as a part of our club. I know we're not in a position to be overly particular with out membership, but believe me when I say that we would throughly benefit from adding you voice to our arsenal," Rachel smiled. "All of your voice," Rachel continued after a beat. "Welcome to Glee club."

"Welcome to Glee club," Mr. Shuester reiterated.

"Quinn," Rachel called as she rushed down the steps to me. "I'm happy that you joined us today. I would like to use this opportunity to reemphasize you our interest as having you as a member. You impromptu duet with Charlie was a highlight of todays performances," Rachel proclaimed lightly. "Allow I my simply be partial to Charlie's choice of song."

"That's probably it," I conceded. "I try to swing it after tryouts for Cheerios, but I'll see if Mike and I can persuade some guys to join up, but that's all I can do for now."

"I'm going to come knocking on your door the day the new Cheerios get there uniforms," Rachel promised, "and I'll nag you until you walk into Glee the next day."

"I'd expect nothing less," I giggled before patting Rachel on her shoulder and trailing my fingers down to me her as I took a step towards Santana and Brittany. Three step later the gap between us became to great for both our outstretched hands and our fingers finally separated.

* * *

><p>"I feel up to giving a speech," I muttered turning from Quinn to Charlie. "To welcome everyone but also lay out some rules and expectations."<p>

"I don't know Rach," Charlie smiled taking a seat on the edge of the stage. "That seems like its sort of heavy for audition day. Maybe that should wait until the first Glee club meeting."

"We need to hit the ground running Charlotte," I disagreed. "What's the point of having more members if we're still functioning in a level at which we can't compete?"

"I won't let you down Rach," Charlie smiled. "I'll get you to regionals. I can promise that. Just let us go out and celebrate like we planned."

I frowned slightly but nodded, "okay. I'll save the talk for Thursday. Have fun alright," I mumbled before starting to turn away.

"Whoa," Charlie called as she jumped down from the stage and grabbed my hand. "You don't want to come with us?"

"I didn't know I was invited," I shrugged.

"Come on Rachel," Charlie smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I thought we were a club now. Why wouldn't you be invited? ...Look I take my clubs very seriously. I hope you're ready to be seeing quite a bit more of me from now on."

"Yeah," I asked from my place on her shoulder.

"Absolutely," Charlie nodded. "Come on guys. Let's go to that vegan place on Lincoln."

"What...?" I heard being murmured.

"I said, let's go to that vegan place on Lincoln...so Rachel can pick up something and we can high tale it to the Italian place Park," Charlie smiled before sliding her arm over my shoulder and leading me away. At this I can't help but think that if befriending Charlie is this easy, the path to winning Quinn over is looking a lot less treacherous.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait. I generally don't feel the drive to update until I get ten reviews or one review from a dedicated reader ordering me to come back and finish what I started. Next Chapter is the Glee club sleep over.**

**Misswriteproductions**


End file.
